


Getting A Life

by Dagenspear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagenspear/pseuds/Dagenspear
Summary: Tony had died. But Natasha was alive. And Steve wanted to live, with her.





	Getting A Life

Steve emerged from the cloud of smoke and dust. He saw Natasha standing far from him.

They'd fought Thanos. He'd been beaten.

The people were safe.

But it came at a cost.

They were a man down.

Tony had died as a hero.

Steve kept Tony's words in mind as strode towards Natasha, almost determined.

Before they'd even went on this mission, Tony had some comments on Steve and Natasha's time together.

"You and her, spending all that time on the run, you really expect me to believe that no rockets red glare took place?" Tony remarked.

Steve was quick to dismiss it with the official stance as a gentleman, "Tony, come on, we fought together, side by side. I'd trust her with my life. But that's all." Steve would be lying if he said he'd never seen her that way. Their kiss on the escalator wasn't casual for him. She was beautiful. And dedicated. And more noble than she'd want to let on. And there were times, on those cold nights on the run, where they'd pair up to hide, they'd hold eachother, sometimes she'd have to for warmth, and he'd look at her... She was the closest friend he had from this time. The closest he was to anyone here.

Tony simply smirked, saying, "Ya know, before me and Pepper... she thought I was a fool. And I was. But she stuck by me, at my worst. I trusted her with my life. When I found God in that cave, I saw what was important... eventually. And it's not just the fight. Ya gotta live, Steve. Otherwise we're running ourselves into the ground."

Steve walked up to Natasha, looking right at her. Her eyes glistened as they did the same. They'd been by eachother's sides before and after the snap. They were the few of the team that kept in direct contact. They wanted to see eachother, to talk to eachother... Steve wanted to live... and he leaned in and kissed her.

Cupping her face with his hands, their lips touching. And she returned it, her hand reaching up to touch his face.

When their lips parted, they were both shocked. It was almost unexpected, but understood.

Natasha looked at Steve with a small smile of relief and sadness, the weight of the situation.

He returned it.

Natasha looked down for just a second, taking in the situation, then looking back at him. And, nodding, they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
